Computer based analysis of medical images pertaining to ascertaining organ structures allows for the diagnosis of organ diseases and function. Identifying and measuring organ boundaries allows a medical expert to access disease states and prescribe therapeutic regimens. The true shape a cavity or structure within body tissue requires accurate detection for the medical expert to assess organ normalcy or pathological condition. However, inaccurate border detection, as shown in the inaccurately segmented bladder cavities of FIGS. 5 and 6 in which the bladder cavity border significantly overlaps into surrounding echogenic tissue to overestimate the bladder cavity size, or carves out a lumen area to underestimate the bladder size. Thus a false internal boundary is presented and prevents an accurate assessment of a true medical condition since the bladder cavity area and volume is either underestimated or overestimated. There is a need to non-invasively identify and accurately measure cavity boundaries within an ultrasound probed region-of-interest to accurately access a medical condition.